


Hurt

by sMylesDownOnMe



Series: We drown or We survive. We do it together. [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMylesDownOnMe/pseuds/sMylesDownOnMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan ancora si ricorda la sensazione di impotenza quando sulle scale del palazzo dell’FBI Mike si era abbandonato fra le sue braccia scosso dai singhiozzi e in preda alla disperazione più pura, Ryan ricorda di come senza esitare è salito sul primo aereo con Mike e di come gli è stato vicino per tutto il funerale e di come ancora e ancora Mike abbia pianto sulla sua spalla nella stanza di albergo che Ryan aveva  affittato in un bed and breakfast  di seconda mano, ed ancora il loro ritorno a casa, di come Mike aveva faticato  a ritornare alla sua vita ordinaria e si era trasformato pian piano  in un involucro di rabbia e vendetta.<br/>Ryan in Mike aveva rivisto se stesso dopo la morte di Claire, e aveva fatto come suo scopo personale l’obiettivo di salvare Mike dalla rabbia e che minacciava di distruggergli la vita com’era successo con la sua. </p>
<p>(I'm trying  to translate this story in english.<br/>If someone wants  to help me  for the translation I'll be very very grateful.)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's the first work I ever published on AO3, I'm sorry but for now I can only post this in Italian.  
> I say it again , I'm trying to translate this story in english , I'm good in english but at the moment not enogh for this.  
> If someone wants to take the deal to help me for the translation I'll be very very grateful.  
> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> P.S. the story is post 2x11 and pre 2x12

#  -Hurt-  
  
  
  
  
 

# 

 

 

_ " Did you have to throw it all away? _   
_ Did you have to shove it in my face? _   
_ Did you have to tear my world apart?" _

   
 

 

 

 

   
Nella stanza erano presenti altre  due persone ma Ryan sentiva come se fosse da solo sul ciglio di un burrone  e forze estranee lo spingessero sempre più verso il baratro.  
Ryan era pallidissimo , aveva le labbra secche e gocce di sudore gelido gli scendevano ininterrotte dalla fronte ,tremava forte dalle spalle ai piedi, si reggeva in piedi per qualche miracolo divino  per questo si dovette appoggiare allo schienale di una sedia  non risparmiandosi di incespicare nel tragitto, Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che non lo facesse sprofondare come un peso morto sul pavimento.  
Era il fantasma di se stesso, nei suoi occhi azzurri si poteva leggere chiaramente il dolore e lo smarrimento che stava provando in quel momento, le guance scavate sottolineavano ancora di più lo stato in cui versava.  
Infondo non tutti i giorni tornano a bussare alla porta persone di cui si é accertata la morte.  
 Eppure Claire era li  davanti a lui  viva e vegeta , cambiata solo per il colore e taglio dei capelli, era li che lo chiamava a intervalli regolari cercando così di tenere Ryan  ancorato alla realtà anche se quella non era una  realtà che al momento Ryan poteva affrontare.  
Come poteva guardare negli occhi azzurri di Claire dopo aver pianto dodici mesi la sua scomparsa?  
Quando muore l’amore di tutta una vita si può solo provare  ad andare avanti, a sopravvivere  e respirare anche per coloro che non hanno più potuto, e Ryan davvero ci aveva provato, ci aveva messo un anno ad andare avanti con la sua vita e adesso  come poteva dire alla sua mente logorata  che tutti i muri costruiti li aveva edificati su fondamenti di sabbia che erano crollati nell’esatto momento in cui Claire aveva varcato le soglie di casa sua? Avrebbe solo voluto piangere in quel momento ma anche le lacrime si rifiutavano di uscire dai suoi occhi sgranati.  
Il  silenzio regnava  sulla casa , Claire aveva smesso di richiamare Ryan e gli si era distanziata di qualche passo, lo fissava con le lacrime agli occhi ma  forte della stessa determinazione che l’aveva spinta ad abbandonare la protezione testimoni e a mandare a puttane il lavoro di un anno.  
 Mike poi era immobile e tremava anche più di Ryan, negli occhi aveva la paura e il  senso di colpa gli attanagliava le viscere mentre istante dopo istante osservava Ryan , il suo Ryan crollare su una sedia di mogano che ben poco poteva reggere il peso di tutto quel dolore.  
Mike Weston  aveva il terrore di aver perso per sempre Ryan, perché Mike non gli aveva tenuto nascosto un semplice evento o un piccolo dettaglio, no Mike l’aveva guardato negli occhi e gli aveva detto la bugia più crudele di tutte, aveva visto Ryan morire di dolore sotto i suoi occhi per colpa sua e delle sue parole ,ed ora Mike sentiva di averlo ucciso per la seconda volta anche se non era stato lui a varcare la soglia della casa di Ryan solo pochi minuti prima.  
Per questo quando piano piano Ryan aveva cominciato a tornare alla realtà e lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo che faceva invidia persino alle fiamme dell’inferno, Mike non s’era mosso neanche di un millimetro e aveva sostenuto quello sguardo con il proprio chiedendo un perdono che sapeva non avrebbe ottenuto, non in quel momento almeno.  
Il  primo pugno di Ryan era arrivato silenzioso e preciso  infrangendosi sul viso di Mike con un tonfo sordo, il dolore poi era scoppiato  come un fuoco d’artificio sul volto del biondo,  l’urlo che Claire aveva lanciato poco dopo non era servito a fermare Ryan che al suo primo pugno aveva  subito dato un seguito preciso e senza pietà; Mike era li che incassava i colpi di Ryan che lo raggiungevano dappertutto sul volto, allo stomaco , al petto tanto che il sangue aveva preso a scendergli copioso sia dal labbro spaccato che dal sopracciglio, il peggio in tutto quello era che Mike non aveva neanche alzato un dito per difendersi.  
E poi la furia di Ryan cosi come s’era accesa si era spenta in un attimo, le urla di Claire cessarono mentre correva in soccorso di Mike accasciato ormai sul pavimento imbrattato dal suo stesso sangue.  
-Perchè?!?-  
Era la voce di Ryan che finalmente usciva fuori graffiante, ferita e pregna di sofferenza.  
E di nuovo poco dopo  aveva urlato quel “Perché “trapassando da parte a parte i timpani di Mike che ansimante cercava di riprendersi mentre Claire cercava di tirarlo su fallendo miseramente, troppo esile per un corpo robusto  come lo era quello di Mike.  
La domanda di Ryan  era destinata a non ricevere risposta, Mike non poteva rispondergli come non poteva rispondere a se stesso, avrebbe potuto dire che era stato costretto dagli eventi, che era la legge, che non aveva potuto fare altrimenti ma la verità che tutti e tre in quella stanza sapevano era che la vita aveva imposto loro scelte dolorose ed  inevitabili ed ora ne stavano pagando le conseguenze anche se di colpa avevano solo quella di aver vissuto e di aver amato.  
Ryan lo sapeva di aver sbagliato mentre  si guardava le mani sporche del sangue di Mike, sapeva che non era del giovane  la colpa , aveva fatto parte dell’FBI per anni e sapeva come andavano quelle cose e com’erano gestite ma davvero non aveva potuto evitare di sfogare tutta la sua rabbia su di lui.  
Mike era stato quello che gli aveva spezzato il cuore  mentendogli su Claire ma era stato anche quello che aveva tenuto insieme i cocci dopo, era quello che per i mesi successivi gli era stato accanto con devozione ed affetto, e solo ora Ryan poteva dare un perché agli sguardi tristi e colpevoli che spesso Mike gli  lanciava quando pensava di non essere visto, e ricordava anche di come a un certo punto si era sentito soffocato dalla presenza di Mike , solo perché pensava di non meritarsi nemmeno il suo affetto lo aveva cacciato via e si era attaccato alla bottiglia.  
Immerso in quei pensieri e in una rinnovata disperazione Ryan non potè neanche pensare ad aiutare Claire con Mike che con molta fatica era riuscita ad alzarlo e a portarlo fuori casa per consegnarlo agli agenti che l’avevano accompagnata precedentemente a casa di Ryan, proprio in quel preciso momento lo sguardo di Ryan incontrò lo sguardo di Mike , osservò il bel volto sfigurato dalle sue stesse mani e si sentì un gran bastardo e il senso di colpa gli mozzò il respiro ma era troppo difficile chiedere scusa in quel momento, troppa rabbia, troppo dolore, troppo rancore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-Did You have to take so selfishly?_  
 _No matters how you hurts the ones you need!_  
 _Did you have to fall so very far?-_  
 

   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A quel punto Ryan Hardy doveva essere forte, molto forte e guardare Claire Matthews dritta negli occhi e parlare con lei, un azione così normale ma per lui in quel momento niente era semplice, lei era li, bella e per niente appassita nell’aspetto, lo guardava con le braccia incrociate sotto il seno , aveva in viso un espressione materna  e comprensiva  quasi impietosita da ciò che vedeva.  
Negli occhi di Claire come se fosse stato davanti ad uno specchio Ryan vide se stesso ridotto a brandelli che non potevano facilmente essere ricuciti  tra loro .  
-Ryan. .ti prego.- la voce le era uscita flebile seppur decisa, aveva fatto qualche passo verso di lui, aveva teso la mano verso di lui intimorita al solo pensiero che toccandolo avrebbe scatenato un'altra reazione violenta, invece Ryan le permise di toccarlo facendosi guidare a sedersi sul divano che troneggiava al centro della sala, lei non lo lasciò andare neanche per un secondo sedendosi accanto a lui  mentre scivolava con la mano sul suo braccio e andava a stringergli le mani.  
\- Non posso chiederti di perdonarmi Ryan, non sarebbe giusto nei tuoi confronti ma Ryan, ti prego devi ascoltarmi.-  
Ryan prese un lungo e profondo respiro, sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima di girarsi a guardarla   come se davvero la stesse vedendo per la prima volta.  
-Sei qui per Joe.- era uscita rauca la sua voce ma non ci si poteva aspettare altro dato che aveva la gola più secca del deserto del Sahara.  
-sono qui per aiutarti Ryan, perché questa volta non dobbiamo trovarlo e basta Ryan. Io lo voglio morto, definitivamente morto, voglio vedere la vita lasciare i suoi occhi nello stesso modo in cui ho visto le nostre vite andare alla deriva.-  
E quelle parole non erano state solo parole, Ryan lo sapeva, lo aveva visto negli occhi di Claire, vi aveva visto la stessa determinazione che lui aveva, e quella era determinazione non per avere giustizia ma per uccidere chi per anni aveva ucciso ogni cosa bella nelle loro vite.  
Ne Ryan ne Claire sapevano se  l’amore sarebbe mai tornato per unirli, di certo però ora erano uniti da qualcosa che era solo l’altra faccia della medaglia, l’odio e per inciso l’odio  per Joe Carroll.  
-Lo troveremo Claire- e no aveva evitato di dire “lo uccideremo” quello era implicito, Claire glielo poteva leggere negli occhi. –Nessuno dovrà sapere che sei viva Claire, se Joe lo verrebbe a sapere sarebbe la fine, e non voglio… - “ vederti morire ancora.” ma no non poteva dirlo, non ce la faceva, era stato tutto troppo in quella dannata sera e come se l’altra gli avesse letto dentro gli aveva stretto  la mano ancora più forte e  aveva appoggiato la testa castana sulla sua spalla annuendo semplicemente alle sue parole.  
Avevano tante cose da dirsi, ma per quella sera sapevano entrambi che non avrebbero detto altro, troppo fresco il dolore e troppo vecchie e profonde le ferite riaperte, optarono per rimanere in silenzio ad ascoltare l’uno il respiro dell’altra fino a che improvvisamente quello di Claire non si fece più pesante così che Ryan la riscoprì profondamente addormentata.  
Claire era stata l’amore della sua vita, ma ora lo sarebbe stata ancora?  
Ryan non voleva pensarci, aveva troppe cose per la testa e troppi sentimenti contrastanti,  era vero che c’era stata quella giornalista ma non era niente di serio o almeno non ancora, e poi  in quel momento non poteva non pensare a Mike e a come lo aveva trattato.  
Mike era la persona più importante nella vita di Ryan insieme a sua nipote Max, aveva passato mesi ad allontanarlo sopraffatto dalla paura che il giovane potesse essere vittima della sua maledizione che uccideva tutte le persone care nella sua vita, o almeno era questo che gli piaceva raccontarsi tanto per colpevolizzarsi ancora di più,ma nonostante tutto il ragazzo continuava a tornare e a insistere per stare al suo fianco  fino a che non si era ferito sul serio e neppure allora lo aveva abbandonato, Mike  gli era rimasto a fianco anche quando Lily Gray gli aveva ammazzato il padre davanti agli occhi.  
Ryan ancora si ricorda la sensazione di impotenza quando sulle scale del palazzo dell’FBI Mike si era abbandonato fra le sue braccia scosso dai singhiozzi e in preda alla disperazione più pura, Ryan ricorda di come senza esitare è salito sul primo aereo con Mike e di come gli è stato vicino per tutto il funerale e di come ancora e ancora Mike abbia pianto sulla sua spalla nella stanza di albergo che Ryan aveva  affittato in un bed and breakfast  di seconda mano, ed ancora il loro ritorno a casa, di come Mike aveva faticato  a ritornare alla sua vita ordinaria e si era trasformato pian piano  in un involucro di rabbia e vendetta.  
Ryan in Mike aveva rivisto se stesso dopo la morte di Claire, e aveva fatto come suo scopo personale l’obiettivo di salvare Mike dalla rabbia e che minacciava di distruggergli la vita com’era successo con la sua.  
Ryan lo avrebbe salvato da se stesso e nonostante tutto Mike a poco a poco glielo stava permettendo, non senza scontri violenti ma Mike ogni volta che si trattava di Ryan lasciava correre e si calmava.  
Eppure adesso era tutto cambiato, il segreto che Mike gli aveva tenuto era stato davvero troppo grande,  ogni secondo che passava Ryan non faceva altro che ricordare il momento esatto in cui senza pietà Mike gli aveva spezzato il cuore in mille pezzi, ed è anche vero che il messaggero non porta pena ma Mike aveva portato più che una pena, aveva portato un vero e proprio devasto.  
Ha dovuto farlo. E  lo sapeva, è solo che non riusciva ad accettarlo, era così terribile perché non c’era nessuno da incolpare, e lui aveva incolpato la persona più innocente di tutte.  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

   
 

 

_“Left to face this alone,_  
 _Left to die with nothing you can own._  
 _Left to break in the cold_  
 _In the void that you made_  
 _The moment you let love go.-_  
 

 

 

 

   
   
   
Erano passate diverse ore da quando Claire gli si era addormentata addosso e lui non era riuscito affatto a seguire il suo esempio,la sua mente non gli aveva lasciato neanche un attimo di tregua. L’orologio segnava le 5 del mattino per tanto il sole non era ancora sorto e l’oscurità era ancora  la padrona indiscussa al di fuori di quelle mura.  
Facendo attenzione fece scivolare pian piano la testa di Claire  dalla sua spalla per poi poggiarla delicatamente sul cuscino che aveva recuperato dallo schienale del divano, infine prese le chiavi di casa e della macchina e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Gli agenti al di fuori della porta gli fecero giusto un cenno col capo prima di lasciarlo andare per la sua strada, infondo erano li per Claire e non per lui.  
S’infilò nella sua macchina velocemente per sfuggire al freddo pungente delle prime ore mattutine, la prima cosa che fece  fu accendere la radio ed alzare il volume sperando che quello bastasse a tenerlo sveglio e concentrato finchè non fosse arrivato a casa di Mike.  
   
Non gli ci era voluto molto per arrivare, invece più tempo aveva richiesto il trovare il coraggio di bussare alla porta di casa Weston e quando infine aveva deciso  e Mike era venuto ad aprirgli la porta per poco non temette che a Mike stesse per venire un infarto.  
-..Ryan..-  
Aveva la voce spezzata Mike Weston ed era immobile in boxer e maglia intima  sul ciglio della sua porta in balia del freddo e dello sguardo di Ryan Hardy che lo stava letteralmente passando ai raggi X come a volersi sincerare della sua “ opera” di poche ore fà.  
-Avresti potuto difenderti.-  
 Non che volesse iniziare proprio così la conversazione, ma infondo lui non era una persona normale ,  Ryan era una persona difficile persino quando doveva chiedere scusa.  
-Avresti potuto non tentare di ammazzarmi di botte.-  
Per quanto la risposta di Mike potesse sembrare spavalda e pregna di risentimento Ryan sapeva  che il significato e le emozioni erano ben altre.  
Osservò il sopracciglio  livido e sporco di sangue rappreso e poi scese sulle labbra di solito rosee e piene di Mike  trovandole ora livide e secche, eppure ancora le trovava invitanti com’era successo già un milione di volte.  
Ryan vide il ragazzo tremare dal freddo e prendendo l’iniziativa   sfruttando la sua prestanza fisica spinse dentro il ragazzo chiudendosi insieme la porta alle spalle.  
Mike da parte sua l’aveva lasciato fare  lasciandosi investire dal corpo di Ryan fu inebriato dal profumo che da sempre lo caratterizzava e se ne beò prima di allontanarsi e ristabilire le distanze fra loro. –Prego Ryan ,entra  pure.-  
Ed eccolo li a far sarcasmo piuttosto che affrontarlo di nuovo, di fatto non riusciva neanche a guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Mi hai guardato negli occhi e mi hai detto che era morta, Mi hai spezzato il cuore, mi hai visto Mike..mi hai visto cadere senza possibilità di rialzarmi.-  
Ryan aveva parlato tutto d’un fiato  investendo Mike con le su parole che arrivavano affilate come coltelli e Mike era di nuovo sull’orlo delle lacrime, magari Ryan non era venuto a picchiarlo di nuovo  ma solo a ucciderlo con  le sue parole cariche di odio e disprezzo.  
-Ryan ti prego..- e lo stava pregando davvero, gli chiedeva pietà e sapeva che Ryan non gliel’avrebbe data, eppure come un folle sperava.  
-Quando ho visto Claire , mi è scattata una rabbia dentro .. ti ho guardato e ho visto solo la bugia che mi avevi rifilato Mike.-  
Fece un passo in avanti chiudendo Mike tra il suo corpo ed il muro, lo vedeva tremare ma non poteva mettere fine al suo tormento perché quello era anche il suo  di tormento, e se dovevano annegare in quell’abisso lo avrebbero fatto insieme.  
-E poi ho ricordato il tuo sguardo di quel giorno all’ospedale. Hai pianto con me quel giorno, sei caduto con me , mi hai seguito all’inferno Mike ,come ho fatto io quando è morto tuo padre, come abbiamo fatto quando abbiamo trovato Debra. Siamo nello stesso inferno Mike e io non ho il diritto di incolparti perché sei tanto distrutto quanto lo sono io.-  
E così mise fine al supplizio sussurrandogli quelle parole sempre più vicino alle sue labbra, ma la fine del supplizio era solo l’inizio della loro discesa all’inferno.  
Ryan aveva afferrato il mento di Mike con forza e gentilezza allo stesso tempo e aveva premuto le sue labbra contro quelle doloranti del giovane, l’aveva fatto gemere di dolore, piacere e liberazione, come le stesse emozioni che scoppiarono nel cuore di Mike come un fuoco di Artificio, Ryan lo stava baciando ed era freddo come il paradiso e bruciante come l’inferno.  
La bocca di Ryan stava letteralmente divorando quella di Mike, le loro lingue avevano intrapreso una vera e propria guerra all’ultimo respiro, v’era cosi tanta violenza e passione in  quel bacio che lo spacco sul labbro di Mike  si era riaperto e il sangue fuoriuscito si era andato a mischiare alle loro salive rendendo quel bacio ancora più profondo e dal sapore ferruginoso.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato Mike si era aggrappato con tutte le sue forze alla camicia sfatta di Ryan cercando in lui un  appiglio  di cui in quel momento sembrava necessitare più dell’aria stessa e l’altro prontamente l’aveva accolto abbracciandolo forte e tenendoselo contro come se se lo volesse appiccicare addosso.  
Era fin troppo ironica tutta quella scena, la donna che aveva amato per anni era appena tornata da lui e lui era qui , fra le braccia un ragazzo strappato troppo presto all’innocenza, un ragazzo di cui non riusciva  a fare a meno e che ormai era diventato pericolosamente sempre più simile a lui,per quel motivo Ryan  non poteva staccarsi da Mike, lui lo capiva, lui aveva visto i suoi stessi orrori persino più di quanti ne aveva visti Claire.  
Un gemito di dolore da parte di Mike aveva riportato Ryan di nuovo lontano dai suoi pensieri, Il ragazzo ora lo guardava negli occhi una muta richiesta che sapeva di perdono e di dolore.  
-Mike.. No.- aveva iniziato Ryan e aveva cercato di allontanarlo ma Mike non glielo aveva permesso e se l’era stretto ancora di più addosso.  
-Ryan.. ti prego.- e sarebbe stata la prima e  l’ultima volta che  l’avrebbe pregato e Ryan lo sapeva bene.  
In estremo silenzio Ryan lo prese per mano e se lo tirò dietro fino ad arrivare alla camera da letto, non gli lasciò mai la mano neanche dopo che l’altro si era steso sul letto e se l’era trascinato sopra con urgenza e bisogno.  
Fra i due Ryan era quello più vestito ma per questo Mike si prese il suo tempo spogliandolo lentamente gli fece scivolare ogni indumento dalle spalle con delicatezza e devozione quasi stesse spogliando una divinità.  
Dopo averlo spogliato aveva cominciato ad accarezzare ogni centimetro del suo corpo e Ryan gli si stava concedendo senza remore e Mike capì che quello era il suo modo di chiedere perdono per averlo ferito con pugni e parole, spinto da questa consapevolezza  aveva finito di spogliarlo ed ora ce l’aveva nudo davanti a se bello come il diavolo e  che lo guardava come se fosse un fiore raro che aveva appena calpestato per sbaglio.  
Infine Era stato il turno di Ryan di denudare Mike di quei pochi indumenti che aveva indosso  e di toccare qualunque lembo di pelle riuscisse a raggiungere.  
Mike gemeva sotto i suoi tocchi, di piacere quando toccava i suoi punti sensibili e di dolore quando per sbaglio sfiorava i punti dove solo poche ore prima lo avevano  raggiunto i suoi pugni.  
-Ryan perdonami..-  
-Mike..-  
-Ryan …Ti prego. Perdonami….-  
Ryan invece voleva solo che stesse zitto e probabilmente ci riuscì nel momento esatto in cui aveva preso il suo sesso fra le lunghe dita e aveva cominciato a muovere il pugno per tutta la sua lunghezza  toccando di tanto in tanto la punta bollente e bagnata provocando in Mike profondi brividi che si trasformavano man mano in veri  gemiti di piacere.  
 Mike non gli stava chiedendo solo perdono , Mike gli stava chiedendo di non abbandonarlo in quell’abisso che era ormai la loro casa, e la verità era che il ritorno di Claire aveva messo indosso a Mike una paura atroce di essere abbandonato da Ryan.  
 E Ryan con i suoi tocchi e i suoi baci gli stava praticamente urlando che no in quell’abisso c’ erano caduti insieme e che no non l’avrebbe abbandonato, insieme avrebbero nuotato in quel mare nero e sarebbero annegati o sarebbero sopravvissuti , ma entrambe le cose le avrebbero fatte insieme.  
Quando Mike ormai era vicino al limite scostò da se la mano di Ryan bagnata dai suoi umori e con uno sguardo gli chiese di prenderlo, non ce la faceva proprio a parlare  e Ryan non poteva fare altro che accontentarlo.  
Mike fu preparato con gentilezza dalle dita di Ryan che entravano ed uscivano dal suo corpo modellandolo per ciò che le avrebbe seguite, e solo quando Ryan si accorse che Mike non poteva più resistere oltre lo prese con tutto se stesso.  
-Sei tu che … devi.. Perdonarmi..- gli soffiò direttamente sulla bocca e poi diede la prima spinta e Mike si perse per ritrovarsi nelle iridi di ghiaccio di Ryan .  
La mano destra di Ryan si era intrecciata con quella di Mike che stringeva la sua gemella ad ogni spinta , le loro bocche ripresero a cercarsi fameliche e bisognose  mentre la mano libera di Ryan era poggiata sul materasso a fare da appiglio affinchè ogni spinta che dava diventasse più profonda come se la vicinanza con Mike non fosse mai abbastanza, e d’altro canto Mike gli andava incontro con il bacino ad ogni spinta intrecciando possessivamente le gambe attorno alle anche magre di Ryan.  
Nella stanza si sentiva solo il rumore dello scontro dei loro corpi e dei loro respiri ansimanti che crescevano sempre più di intensità man mano che entrambi si avvicinavano al culmine della loro passione.  
Mike  aveva cominciato a sussurrare piano come una preghiera il nome di Ryan e nonostante il tono basso Ryan vi poteva cogliere  tutto il dolore e l’amore, si l’amore  e non c’era altro modo per definire il modo con cui Mike aveva caricato la pronuncia del suo nome e all’ennesima volta che l’altro lo ripeteva Ryan esplose come un fuoco d’artificio nel corpo di Mike marchiandolo profondamente più di quando il dolore avesse mai fatto con quel ragazzo, e non molto dopo Mike lo segui soffocando il  nome di Ryan direttamente nella bocca di quest’ultimo.  
Ryan scivolò lentamente fuori dal corpo di Mike che ancora era scosso dai tremiti del piacere, stendendosi al suo fianco lo aveva tirato contro di se e l’aveva intrappolato nel suo abbraccio e piano aveva preso a baciargli la nuca bionda umida di sudore.  
Ryan non poteva fare altro che pensare che aveva reso Mike suo più di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai provato a possedere il ragazzo, Ryan aveva battuto persino la disperazione quella notte, e aveva trascinato Mike nel suo baratro e stavolta definitivamente e senza via di scampo.  
Aveva maledetto anche Mike, ma stranamente Ryan si sentiva almeno per una volta protetto e non più solo, Mike infatti era li al suo fianco a condividere il dolore con lui, abbastanza forte da sopportarne il peso.  
Mike si era girato nell’abbraccio e mentre l’alba fuori dalla finestra sorgeva aveva lasciato l’ennesimo bacio sulle sottili labbra di Ryan che rispose con evidente trasporto prima di stringerlo ancora di più a se facendogli poggiare la testa sul suo petto.  
-Ci manteniamo umani a vicenda, non lasciamo che l’altro molli la presa, ci preserviamo Ryan…. Ci salveremo , lo so.-  
Mike glielo aveva sussurrato sul petto per poi baciarlo  all’altezza del cuore proprio sopra la cicatrice mentre  Ryan tremava appena  sotto il peso dell’amore di cui  erano pregne quelle parole per poi  sistemargli meglio la testa sul proprio petto e all’altezza del cuore.  
Aveva la testa , gli occhi e le narici piene di Mike.  
-Non lascerò mai la presa con te Mikey.-  
E per Mike  quelle parole sussurrate alle porte dell’alba erano state anche meglio di un per loro troppo semplice “ ti amo”.  
 Si lasciarono andare al sonno, sereni e liberi, si erano perdonati a vicenda con amore e dolore e l’alba che sorgeva li avrebbe trovati li resi forti dalle loro sofferenze , persi in quel momento dove niente e nessuno poteva disturbarli.  
Credevano che si sarebbero salvati e non gli importava sapere come sarebbe andata a finire o quali sarebbero stati  ancora gli ostacoli sulla loro via , sapevano solo che  avrebbero dovuto combattere perché entrambi sapevano bene che infondo  il viaggio non è altro che la destinazione stessa.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

  
_ “You can love someone  _   
_ Go never to ask why  _   
_ Or to fear again  _   
_ Go find your peace tonight  _   
_ Go set out towards the sun  _   
_ Let the new begin  _   
_ Go soon your day will come.  _   
_ Day will come..- _


End file.
